On the Fringes of Love and War
by mjdewjpofekpfrekf
Summary: A war between humans and vampires breaks out and Yuki must return to Cross Academy for safety. As it gets worse, she must make the choice between staying with the one she loves and ending it all.


Kaname's voice broke through her sleeping mind, a gentle whisper with an undercurrent of urgency. "Yuki." She whined and buried her face deeper into her pillow, fighting to stay asleep but unable to resist the sound of his voice. Because even with her eyes shut she could sense the rays of light trying to penetrate the thick curtains. The day is no time for vampires.

"I know you don't want to get out of bed," he continued, his voice dragging her closer to the surface of consciousness. "And I'm willing to carry you myself if need be. But we have to go now." She shook her head as her big, dark brown eyes fluttered open. Instantly Yuki's vision was filled with the image of Kaname's face, hovering inches above hers. As always she was distracted by his beauty and perfection, and, as always, she felt like a wallflower next to him. "Please."

Yuki nodded groggily and sat up in her bed, the thick comforter falling off her upper body. Before she could process what was going on, she was in Kaname's arms and heading for the door. "Wha-?" she began to ask before Kaname cut her off.

"I've already prepared a bag of clothes and necessities for you," he explained quickly. "They're in waiting in the car with Aido." By now the two of them were outside, weak sunlight touching their pale skin. Already lead-gray clouds were infringing on the edges of the sky, bringing promises of snow soon to come. Yuki opened her mouth to say something when somewhere in the woods behind the mansion, rapid-fire popping noises echoed through the air. Kaname's eyes darkened.

"They're getting closer," he muttered grimly. He pushed Yuki into the car beside Aido before sitting down on the other side of her. The car lunged forward, sending up sprays of dirt and gravel before shooting forward.

Yuki finally found her voice. "Kaname, what's going on?" she demanded. She twisted the top half of her body to face him, but Kaname only pinned her against her seat and buckled her in.

"I'll tell you when we get there," he replied, gaze set on the forest imagery racing by the window.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?" she growled.

Before Kaname could answer, Aido spoke up. "Cross Academy."

Cross Academy rose up against the graying heavens, an impenetrable fortress against the frigid winds. Snow had begun to fall in heavy flurries, peppering Yuki's hair with flecks of white. Her teeth were chattering loudly as her small body shook violently against Kaname's chest. Even with his massive coat wrapped around her, Yuki was still in her flannel pajamas. _Couldn't he have woke me up earlier so I could put on warmer clothes?_ Her mind grumbled unhappily. She looked up at him, his profile rigid against the winter sky. _Still,_ she mused,_ something bad is going on. Something very bad._

"Come on," Kaname said. "We have to get her inside. We don't know how close they are."

Aido nodded and ran forward to open the door, Kaname sprinting after him with a freezing Yuki in his arms. The three vampires dashed inside, Aido shouting out, "Cross where are you? We're here!" Kaname sat Yuki down on a nearby loveseat and got down on a knee in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice quiet and gentle. Yuki nodded, her teeth clattering loudly against each other. A weary smile spread against Kaname's face. "Liar. You're freezing." As he stood to leave, he turned and added over his shoulder, "Get a hot shower as soon as you can, and into some warm clothes too." He began walking away.

"No." Yuki grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at her. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on." Her grip tightened as he tried to pull away. Kaname sighed.

"Yuki." His voice was tired, and she could hear his patience was running thin. "We're in the midst of a war. If you just do what I say everything will be so much easier. I'll explain what's happening when I get things settled here." With that he yanked his arm free from her grasp and walked back to Aido.

Yuki sat there on the couch, her entire body numb with shock. _War…?_ Before she could begin to grasp the situation, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Yuki," a familiar voice said softly. She looked up and gasped.

"Yori!" Her best friend and former roommate Sayori Wakaba stood beside the couch where she sat. Yuki got up and hugged her tight against her. "I'm so glad you're here!" She pulled back and looked at her. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Yori nodded slowly. "Yes," she replied. "But first I have to take you to your room. I promised Kaname I would." Before Yuki could argue, Yori gave her a look that said, _I'll tell you when we're alone._ Yuki shut her mouth and nodded.

"Okay." She held onto Yori's hand as she was lead through a massive oak door. With a final glance over her shoulder, her eyes met with Kaname's worried ones. _I'm sorry,_ they seemed to say. Yuki looked quickly away and followed Yori into the hall.

They walked in silence for a while until Yori spoke up. "There's a war going on right now," she said quietly. "Between vampires and humans." Yuki opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Tensions have been high the past few weeks, and there have been skirmishes recently too. But the war's official proclamation was announced last night."

Yuki was quite while she took everything in. Finally she asked, "Who started it? I mean, who announced the war?"

"The vampire Senate did," Yori answered. "I think the humans might have done something really bad to make the vampires start it. I don't really know the details."

The two girls stopped walking, and Yuki noticed vaguely that they were in front of her old dorm. "But why-?" she managed to choke out before Yori cut her off.

"I don't know everything yet, Yuki," she said tiredly. "Kaname thinks you'll be safe here I guess." She ran a hand through her short blonde hair and Yuki realized how exhausted her friend was. "Just… Do what Kaname says for now, okay? I'm sure he'll tell you everything as soon as he can." She gave Yuki a quick hug before stepping back. "I'm sorry but I've got to go report to Kaname now. I'll see you soon."

Then she turned and ran down the hallway, leaving a stunned Yuki in silence.


End file.
